


Love at First Sight

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: Mystic Messenger Week 2016 Posts [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kinda, kiss on hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Jumin learns the wonders of intimate touch and affection.Spoilers for Day 9 of his route. Small implications that he loved a certain character in the past.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Mystic Messenger 2016 on tumblr. Original post [here](https://krys-does-otome.tumblr.com/post/161033240258/love-at-first-sight-jumin-x-reader)

He was staring. Again.

You could feel his eyes on you without having to look at him. You could even tell he was still awake from the sound of his breathing, his arms likely crossed, his back only slightly slouched in the chair, years of etiquette training likely the only thing that kept him from completely slumping.

Wasn’t he straining his eyes in the darkness? 

Ever since you had arrived, he had done nothing but stare at you every moment he was with you. He apologized when he noticed he was making you visibly uncomfortable with his staring, but he refused to stop doing it, as if he still couldn’t believe that you really had come. And, despite all of his staring, he played the perfect host and gentleman. Maybe a little too perfect, you thought.

No, not completely perfect, you corrected yourself as a light blush came to your face. He had only overstepped his bounds once since you came here. That incident, truthfully only happening that very morning, felt so far away and yet so immediate in your mind.

Your first kiss (literally, you were ashamed to admit at your age) shared with Jumin, and in front of a woman that, though you did not know her personally, had so rudely insinuated some things about you and Jumin, you couldn’t help but feel a little peeved towards her.

Up until he had kissed you, you had thought you were just a friend to Jumin, someone that was willing to listen to him and his troubles, especially now when his life was turning upside. Just friends, you had originally thought, colleagues within the RFA just like with everyone else, at best, nothing more. 

With Elizabeth missing, Jumin didn’t know what to do with his new emotions. Quite honestly, when he returned to the penthouse cat-less, you were sure you were about to deal with a broken man, as the thing he held dearest had run away from him, his last line to sanity gone from him.

Now, however…

You touched your lips, blushing at the memory. You could still remember his hand curling under your chin to tilt your eyes towards him; how he still towered over you as he leaned in closer; how you could smell the scent of his cologne on his shirt collar, an expensive brand you couldn’t name but it still suited him quite well; how thin his lips were, yet they were still soft and warm if a touch dry when they brushed yours; how his breath tickled your swollen lips as he whispered to you, how he wanted you to close your eyes and just focus on your senses; how a few of his stray hairs brushed your cheek, him telling you how cute you were when he could still smell the strawberry pancakes on you from that morning.

You should have pulled away then and there, you reprimanded yourself. What had Jumin even been thinking? You had barely met him the day before, hell, had known him barely over a week all together!

It wasn’t right, especially with Elizabeth still missing, you had thought. Even with the tiniest sliver of satisfaction of showing up that woman, as much as you hated to admit it, it still didn’t make things right.

Still, Jumin had refused to let you go until that woman was gone, slamming the door behind her in anger and disgust. It probably was a good thing that Jumin had a strong grip on you, else you were sure you would have collapsed to the floor, light-headed and dizzy.

All of that from one kiss. One single kiss.

Jumin Han was definitely not good for your health if all it took was one kiss to make you that light-headed, you thought.

“You’re still awake?” he asked quietly, startling you from your thoughts. He no doubt saw your shoulders tense in surprise, as his voice took on a gentler tone. “Is something uncomfortable? It’s not nearly morning yet.”

With a soft, defeated sigh, you turned over to face him, your assumption about his arms crossed as he sat confirmed, his ankle resting on his knee, and his back only slightly slouched, just as you had predicted.

“What are you still doing up?” you asked just as quietly, watching the city lights fade in and out behind him, a soft glow appearing and disappearing across his face.

“Watching you sleep,” he said matter of factly. “You can’t know how wonderful it is to hear you breathe when you’re sleeping.”

His tone softens again.

“When the moonlight hits your hair, all that anxiety that’s been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. And for a while, tranquil and beautiful peace persists.”

He closes his eyes, relieving you for a moment of his intense stare. When he opens them again, he’s looking away from you, finding a spot on the floor.

“However, once the sun comes up, I’ll be anxious again. Anxious thoughts of you leaving… of someone making you leave.”

His fingers tighten on his shirt sleeve, him taking in a sharp breath and pulling them into a fist before relaxing again.

“You being here, it reminds me… if there’s someone I want to protect, I have to be by her side all the time.”

You couldn’t help the questioning hum as he said this. It… reminded him? It was silly of you to think that there hadn’t been someone before you with how much you knew about Jumin. It was, admittedly, pitifully little as you were coming to find out. 

Had Jumin loved someone before?

Before you could ask him, he continued on.

“And the person I want to protect right now is you, [Name]. So, I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

He sighed.

“I know that I’m not rational right now. But… I know how special you are. I want to overprotect you, in a sense.” He chuckled quietly at his own expense.

“I know myself, [Name]. Once this anxiety goes away, I’ll be rational again… so please, just bare with me.”

You pursed your lips in thought. As someone with a few anxieties of your own, you knew how hard it was to try and face your fears on your own. And while it seemed Jumin dealt with his fears differently than you did, it was still something that was easy to recognize.

Jumin was just as human as everyone else. He had wants and needs, fears and desires, that he was making abundantly clear to you, not with his words necessarily, but his actions and body language spoke volumes. He just wasn’t used to expressing these to another person, you realized.

Still, that didn’t mean that you just magically knew what to do to calm his fears and anxieties. What do you tell a man that wants a simple, logical solution to a problem that didn’t have a simple, straightforward answer?

The only thing you could think to do was something you did to calm yourself when someone else was there, something you could do with someone you trusted. And Jumin seemed to need something like this, maybe for a while now.

Slowly, you reached out your hand.

“Give me your hand.”

He raised an eyebrow in question, but obliged, holding out his hand for you.

His hand was a bit larger than yours, you noted, his fingers longer and thinner. His nails were perfectly manicured and shaped with not a chip or hangnail in sight. It was a bit dry, but still soft, as if his hands were powdered. It was also warm too, probably from when he had folded his arms. It made you a little self conscious of your own hands, but you weren’t going to let that stop you.

Gingerly, you put your hand into his.

“It probably doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things, but whenever I felt anxious about something, holding someone I trust’s hand helped a little bit.”

Jumin’s eyes widened a bit at the new information, as if he’s realizing something for the first time.

“It helped me to know that I don’t have to face everything on my own,” you continued, “that there’s someone there that cares enough about me to hold my hand when I’m afraid or unsure, to reassure me that things would be okay in a way that holding my own hand could never accomplish, so to speak. So, I hope that you can realize that too, Jumin, that you don’t have to fight this alone.”

You give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“We haven’t known each other for long, but… I believe in you. There are people out there that genuinely care about you as a person and not Jumin the Businessman or Jumin the Trust Fund Kid. Just Jumin’s thoughts and feelings matter too, so you don’t have to hide them anymore, okay?”

He was quiet for a moment, staring at your joined hands as he listened to you. After a while, he seemed to sigh in relief and give you a small smile.

“You’re too good to me, [Name]. Far, far too good.”

He raised your joined hands together, brushing your knuckles against his lips, giving special attention to your bare ring finger.

“Thank you, for your kind words.”

You returned his smile, the darkness hopefully concealing most of your red face, but you were glad you could help him, even just a little bit.

“You know,” you said quietly, fatigue crawling into your voice, a yawn inevitably escaping, “you can hold my hand until I fall asleep again, if it helps you to feel less anxious.”

Maybe it was your tiredness, maybe even the darkness of the room, but you could have sworn you saw his eyes light up, like a spark running through them.

Still, your eyes closed and your breathing evened out, slowly losing your senses to sleep. You were probably seeing things, this late. Maybe it was the city lights bouncing off his eyes and you were just confused.

Before you were completely gone, however, you could barely make out his voice in the quiet darkness, whispering to your fingers.

“…Won’t let go of this hand. Not ever. I’d like to hold it forever, [Name], if you’ll permit me… you’re too precious for me, my love. I only hope you can understand…I don’t want to lose you, too. Stay with me. Love me. Only me, my love.” 

Before you could make sense of his words, sleep overtook you and you didn’t hear anything more.


End file.
